Shades of Gray
by FiddleDeStixx
Summary: TW: Incest, mpreg and all the other fun stuff! Please, if you could spare the time and spelling skills, leave a comment below? I'd really appreciate it!


"It's been a couple of weeks since classes started…" Aunt Cass remarked as she settled a plate filled with fruit on her nephew Hiro Hamada's desk, shaking her head as she found what mostly was Hiro's eating intake nowadays. Half not really eaten, half not attempted at all.

"The university said it's never too late to re-register. They and your friends don't even know why you left in the first place...you should talk to them again."

She turned to look at her nephew sadly as he stared out of the window from his bed, pale and dark under the eyes. Tadashi's death had been taken hard on everyone, but Hiro seemed the most affected out of all of them.

"I'll think about it." Hiro's voice, still thick with tears even after all these months responded, not even turning his back to look at Cass, tucked up in bed and staring at the still, gray landscape out his window that made up San Fransokyo now.

Cass couldn't help but look at him in worry as she left to go back down to the Lucky Cat, she wanted to help Hiro, but it seemed he wasn't letting anyone in at the moment.

Shaking his head, Hiro rolled over into his back when Aunt Cass had left, the reason for being on his side making it's tiny, but obvious presence under the blanket, making a slightly dome shaped bump under his covers that he couldn't help but smooth his hand down repeatedly. "Tashi would have loved you." Hiro sniffled. "I know he would have. he probably knows about you now. I still wonder what he would say…he'd probably worry about Aunt Cass, just like me."

He tried to sit up and failed several times before managing to catch himself and shuffle back to sit up. However, his head hit on the wooden headboard before him and he couldn't help but utter a loud "Ow!" rubbing his head.

A beep suddenly was let off and Baymax, Tadashi's 'project', activated, slowly making his way around Tadashi's bed, standing in front of Hiro's bed. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro."

"Hey Baymax." Hiro couldn't help but smile at him, sick as he was from his predicament.

"What seems to be the problem?" Baymax responded. "Just hit my head Baymax, it's nothing." Hiro shook his head. Baymax however, tilted his head to the side, looking confused.

"My sensors are detecting signs of life in this room. The signs appear to be female."

Hiro blinked. /Female?/ The only other person in here was...the baby. He looked down, pressing a hand against it. A girl, Tadashi and him were going to have a girl. "Yeah, Baymax. I know who that is. Is..she okay?"

"My sensors detect no signs of distress or complications with the female. However, your anxiety levels are slightly elevated along with your stress levels. Yo0ur body is also indicating it needs sleep."

Hiro knew that was coming. "I know Baymax, I'm working on it. " He yawned tiredly.

"I suggest you lie down. Lying down is better for you in this state." Baymax blinked, waddling over to the bed to help Hiro down before sitting on the edge.

"I'm sure I'll be fine now Baymax." Hiro sighed. Nevertheless, Baymax responded back. "I cannot deactivate till you say you're satisfied with your care."

Well, the I…" Hiro trailed off. "Baymax, can...you bring up those video files of Tadashi again?"

Baymax responded by bringing up Tadashi on the screen. "This is the first test of my robotics project…"

Hiro managed to turn over and watch the videos, but only halfway through when Tadashi announced the 86th take on his robotics project, Hiro was fast asleep, snoring softly.

Baymax paused the feed and slowly pulled the covers for Hiro. Turning around, he blinked, looking in the corner of the room near Tadashi's bed before waddling over to stand next to the bed on his charging station. Hiro woke up a little as Baymax shank down and he started to charge.

As he opened his eyes a little, swearing for a moment, he could see Tadashi in front of him with a gentle smile and feel a hand other than his own on his stomach. "Hey baby boy." He smiled at him, words rolling off like honey after Hiro felt a kiss on his forehead. "Go back to sleep. You're sick and you need to rest, so does our little one."

"I can't, you're not here." Hiro responded warily, voice croaky.

Tadashi chuckled. "Hiro, I'm always here. I promise. Though it may not look like it. I'll be with her too, every step of the way."

Hiro smiled at him, but all too soon got pulled into the gray again. Tadashi's image and voice sputtered though sometimes, but soon faded out along with Hiro's worry.

Tadashi would always be with them.


End file.
